Matching Stripes
by emmikuu
Summary: He's not sure how to tell her, but he knows he has to. And so, he does. Eventually.


He didn't know how to tell her.

How could he? Asami had never been anything but great. They never fought and she was just perfect for him.

_So why'd you kiss Korra back?_

He blamed it on the heat of the moment. He liked Korra, but not in that way. Or maybe he did like her in that way, but he wanted to keep it completely platonic. Everything had to be platonic, whether he liked her or not.

_You called her amazing_.

Well, duh, because Korra was amazing. The was headstrong , sometimes to a fault, she helped them get to the finals and she was the Avatar. What wasn't amazing about that? Mako sighed and rubbed his temples. Asami would make more sense, he reasoned. They had so much in common and she got him. It took a lot to actually _get_ Mako, understanding and personal experience helped a lot.

_Just tell her then, the longer you wait, the harder it will be_.

So it was decided. Mako would own up to his infidelity and tell Asami. He had to, he knew, but how? _'Hey Asami, I kissed Korra the other day but no big deal, I didn't like it that much. Dinner today at 8, right?'_

_Right_, like that would work out.

Mako hunched over and groaned. What would Bolin do? He racked his brain for past occurrences. _Get flowers_. No, Mako wasn't one to waste money like that. He was much too frugal. _Get a cake_. No, frugal, remember?_Bake a cake_. He didn't know how. Sing a song. _Why in the spirits would he_-

Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea.

It was inexpensive, price-less actually, and it would only cost him some of his time. Time was money, but_whatever_. He'd make up for it. Plus, if he didn't think that she was worth stepping out of his comfort zone, then there really was no point, _right?_ Right.

They met up at the park and she brought a picnic basket, filled to the brim with a blanket, apple-filled pastries, sandwiches, and other foods.

Half-way through their meal, Mako set down his half-eaten peach and looked up at Asami.

She caught the concern glinting in his eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked, setting her hand on top of his. A wave of quilt washed over him.

"Asami look, I'm sorry…" he started, but he paused- there was a lack of thought.

She frowned. It sounded like he was trying to break up with her. She should have known, ever since about a week ago, he'd been acting a bit strange and…

She held her hand up and gave him a sad smile. "It's okay, I get it."

He gave her a look of disbelief. She got it? But she wasn't mad… so she forgave him already? That was crazy, she was nicer than he thought.

"That's great!" he said, sighing with relief, "Does that mean I don't have to explain myself?

One of her finely groomed brows lifted and she gave him a look. He was really that happy? Men were ridiculous…

"No, you don't have to explain yourself," she said, a bit indignant. "I'll just leave now, then. Good bye."

Wait, what? Mako was confused. Didn't she say she understood? Wasn't he forgiven?

"Asami, wait, why are you leaving? Aren't I forgiven? Forgive and forget, right?"

Her brows furrowed together and she glanced at him, confused. He expected her to just get over it in less than a minute?

"No, Mako, give me a day or two, okay? Then maybe we can still be friends." Even she couldn't just get over something like that in a matter of minutes, no matter how nice she was.

"Wait but you just said you got it. That means.." he paused, "Are we talking about the same thing here?"

Asami quirked her other brow, "Aren't you trying to break-up with me?"

Mako's mouth gaped open and he shook his head, "No! Although you might want to break-up with_ me_ after I tell you…" he hesitated, "…after I tell you that I kissed Korra last week…"

She didn't know if she was in a better mood because he wasn't leaving her, or a worse mood because he had kissed another girl. Her emotions were definitely conflicting.

"I-uh…" she looked down to the ground. Asami definitely didn't see that one coming. "I don't know what to say…"

He regained his composure and snapped his fingers. "Wait, before you decide on anything!" Mako straightened his back and cleared his throat. "Asami," he said before he began to sing.

"Ba-ba, ba-da-ba-da," Damn he knew he'd forget some of the words.

Asami remained silent and watched on with a glint of amusement in her eyes. Her lips quirked up into a lop-sided smile.

"I can't get enough, since you stung me with your love," he paused to take a wuick breath, "You're my bumble-bee," he continued to sing.

What in the Spirits was a bumble-bee? Did he mean bumble-fly? Either way, they were terrible terms of endearment. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mako, Mako, it's okay, stop," she said, laughter evident in her voice.

He had a look of relief on his face, because she wasn't mad, which is what he was preparing himself for.

She gave him a smiled and moved to hold his hand. She'd done enough of being frustrated for a day. "It's okay, thank you for telling me," she said before she leaned over, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Mako sighed and smiled, grateful that he didn't have to make an even bigger fool out of himself- _matching stripes, honey, nectar, and pretty bumblebees? _

What was a bumble-bee, anyway?


End file.
